John Doman
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1969–present | spouse = | children = 1 | alma_mater = University of Pennsylvania, B.A. 1966 Pennsylvania State University, MBA 1972 }} John Doman (born January 9, 1945) is an American actor best known for playing Deputy Police Commissioner/ Major William Rawls on HBO series The Wire from 2002 to 2008, Colonel Edward Galson on Oz in 2001, Rodrigo Borgia in the international television series Borgia from 2011 to 2014, and Don Carmine Falcone in Fox's show Gotham in 2014. Early life and education Doman was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and is an alumnus of Northeast Catholic High School. He is a 1962 graduate of North, an All-Catholic League football player and a member of the school's Hall of Fame. He received a Bachelor of Arts degree in English Literature from the University of Pennsylvania in 1966. While at Penn, he was a three-year letterman and starting defensive back with the Quakers football team from 1963 to 1965.John Doman, Pennsylvania, 1966 (2017 Honoree) – Ivy Football Association. Retrieved December 15, 20172017 Penn Football Fact Book – University of Pennsylvania Athletics. Retrieved December 15, 2017 He also earned a Master of Business Administration degree in marketing from Pennsylvania State University in 1972. In between his time at Penn and Penn State, he served with the United States Marine Corps, beginning with his enrollment in its Officer Candidates School at Quantico, Virginia. He was commissioned a Second Lieutenant in March, 1967 and served with the 3rd Marine Division in the Vietnam War. After graduate school, he spent nearly two decades in the advertising business, beginning with SSC&B Advertising and Norman Craig & Kummel. He was one of the first six employees at TBWA New York when it debuted in 1977. He concluded his fourteen years with TBWA as Executive Vice President, Head of Business Development responsible for a new business program which resulted in Agency of the Year honors from Adweek in 1990. He transitioned from advertising executive to full-time actor when he was cast in a commercial for AT&T in 1991. Acting career Doman had cameos in the 1997 film Cop Land and the 2003 film Mystic River. He also had a role on the film The Opponent. Doman also had a small part in the 2010 film Blue Valentine. In 2004, he appeared in the third installment of action film series Sniper. On television, Doman has guest-starred in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Shakaar". He also portrayed Dr. Carl Deraad on Seasons 5 and 6 of ER, and bad-guy CEO Walter Kendrick on Season 2 of Damages. He provided the voice of Don Morello in the video game Mafia: City of Lost Heaven. Doman also provided the voice of Caesar in the video game Fallout New Vegas. He also played a small role in the action film Die Hard with a Vengeance, as one of the site managers for the construction of a tunnel featured in the film. Doman starred as Rodrigo Borgia in the 2011 historical drama series Borgia by the French premium-pay TV Canal+ and the German ZDF and starred in director Pieter Gaspersz's AFTER opposite Kathleen Quinlan. During his career, Doman has portrayed several different characters in numerous episodes of Law & Order and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. He also guest starred in Law & Order: Trial by Jury, and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In total, he has played eleven different characters in the ''Law & Order'' franchise. From 2010 to 2011, Doman appeared in three episodes of Rizzoli & Isles as a mob enforcer, reuniting him with Sasha Alexander. The two had previously appeared in NCIS in the Season 2 episode "Doppelganger", where Doman played Lt. Cheney, the head of a local civilian law enforcement while Alexander played Special Agent Kate Todd. Doman has also appeared in promotional advertisements for Versus Television. Doman has been the voice for Michelin tires and Home Depot and in 2013 began narrating videos for the Philadelphia Eagles. The Philly Post News Philadelphia Magazine|date=2013-09-09|work=Philadelphia Magazine|access-date=2017-08-23|language=en-US}} He currently plays the Mafia Don known as Carmine Falcone in the series ''Gotham''.Verne Gay, "A chat with 'Gotham's' John Doman" from Newsday, 3 November 2014, retrieved 19 January 2015 He also played Senator Ross Garrison in Person of Interest''Shant Istamboulian, "'Person of Interest' returns after a season of change" from ''Entertainment Weekly, 24 September 2014, retrieved 19 January 2015 and Helen's (Maura Tierney) father in the Showtime drama The Affair. He appeared in Season 3 of the Netflix show House of Cards as Bishop Charles Eddis. He plays the U.S. Ambassador to Germany in Season 2 of Berlin Station. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * 'Wire's' Doman a Philly native Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Philadelphia Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American Marine Corps personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Penn Quakers football players Category:United States Marine Corps officers